Master Proton
|father=Darogon Gordon |mother=Karen Gordon |sibling=Sierra Gordon (sister) Jack Gordon (brother) |marital_status=Married |spouse=Ardella Regine Proton (wife, divorced) Juliana Pike (wife) |children=Annemarie Pike (daughter) |relative=Thomas Gordon (grandfather) Deceased grandmother Lazaro Gordon (nephew) Joetta Gordon (niece) Sarah Gordon (niece) Sammantha Sparrow (niece) |rank=Fleet admiral |affiliation=United Federation of Planets Shadow Forces Ravenwood Mercenaries Section 0 (formerly) Starfleet (formerly) (formerly) Starfleet Marines (formerly) (formerly) Klingon Defense Force (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) Dyson Allied Command (formerly) Delta Alliance (formerly) |occupation= (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) |location=Ravenwood Station Alpha }} Blaze Nathaniel Proton, born Blaze Gordon, alias Master Proton, was one of the most influential and highly-decorated Starfleet officers in the history of the Federation, reaching the rank of and fighting in two of the bloodiest wars of the 25th century—the Federation-Klingon War of the 2400s, and the Iconian War of the 2410s. Early life Blaze Gordon was born on 29 January on to Darogon and Karen Gordon. He and his older brother, Jack, only knew of each other until later on they found they had a sister Named Sierra. Blaze has known his older brother longer thus has a deeper bond. Though he has been known to be "Scared" of his older Sister Sierra, Blaze was raised from birth to be a fighter just a his older siblings were at the age of 10 years Blaze was converted on his birthday from a simple Vulcan into a Techno-Organic Vulcan, A few months after his birthday unbeknownst to him his father had SFI; ( Starfleet Intelligence) supposedly kill his mother and take him out of his own home for years after that incident he lived with out his parents and was raised for 8 years by his brother in that time he trained with martial artists or people who are good at Melee combat until the age of 20 when he would later joined Starfleet. He trained with Klingon officers and other races of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, learning every fighting style he could and then made his own out of each style. Starfleet career When he joined Starfleet and quickly dwarfed Everyone in all of his Classes in terms of scores, And was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, Blaze found out that his father was an Admiral and was in charge of SFI, So he went to confront his father but something happened and he had a 15 day memory gap when he had awoken in one of the many deserts on Earth. Over the course of his career he was sent to exteriminate other races to either the point of or to actual extinction by SFI he followed his orders like a soldier with out Question for awhile until on a mission he found a boy in a village he had killed the population of, The boy was traumatized by the events of having his colony whiped out by Blaze unknowningly, Blaze took the kid to a family on earth and let them raise the boy in secret, Blaze stayed around and kept a close eye on the family to protect them He gave the boy a new name "Steve" who later became one of his best friends and on occasion an opponent. Blaze questioned all of his orders after he had met steve, Deeming them all unnecessary but in the end his pleas fell on deaf ears and he was forced to fight over and over until his Code name became all of what he was, His skills in combat greatly dwarfed that of anyone in the Alpha and Beta Quadrents Blaze later got another Promotion Attaining the rank of Lieutenant Commander. He was serving on board a ship where he met the boy now a man as a security officer aboard the ship , Steve quickly became Blaze's most trusted friend the two would become rivals for several years but always being friends in the end, Later Blaze got promoted again and was given his own command that being the Devastator C his brother's previous command while his brother had gone into work with SFI because he couldn't follow their orders any longer. Blaze served on the Dominion, Romulan, And Klingon War Fronts, and Eventually the Borg Front in his career before what came next he was ordered to the Voth front during that time he got promoted again from captain to rear admiral, lower half. Blaze met a General in the KDF named Poison Ivey who became a close friend. The two fought every battle they were sent to on the Solanae Dyson Sphere. Eventually, Blaze was ordered back again to Earth where he met Jason Fredricks The two became friends and fought in some fronts and stayed in contact after them, Later on to Blaze's surprise his friend Steve had gotten his own command of the sister ship to the Devastator C, The USS Orion, Blaze and steve's ships were both sent in on a bunch of battles to fight certain enemies including the Elachi and Voth fronts. Later the two were sent to the delta Quadrant, Where Blaze got another set of Promotions to the rank of rear Admiral, upper half and later Vice and Fleet Admiral, Toward the end of his tour in the Delta Quadrant and having defeated Gaul almost at the cost of his own life, Blaze stayed at a medical facility for awhile with his friend Steve and as well as his adopted children and wife Ardella who he had met on an assignment blaze got another award after an award, Blaze had to have a bunch of surgeries before he could leave the facility to his surprise his niece got the Devastator-D posting so he stayed in desk duty for awhile until the USS Devastator-E was done being built he then put himself in command of it and had his family posted to it as well the devastator-E was in service for awhile so blaze served on it til it was later damaged beyond repair. Blaze has officially served in the: Dominion, Romulan, Klingon, Borg, Undine, Elachi, Vaadwaur, And Iconian Fronts Blaze served for many years in Starfleet until it was replaced through other Circumstances thus he was an Admiral in the Ravenwood Mercenaries for many years. Due to him going MIA in a previous battle Blaze lost his marriage to Ardella and married a Doctor named Julianna Pike who he later had a daughter with Blaze retains ownership over the Devastators of which he continues to build and command.... It is later revealed that Blaze is part of a race called "The Alliance" They are similar to the borg only slightly and that Blaze is one of their "Master(s)" the Master being a guardian in definition. Physicality Blaze was found to be in top physical condition for a man of his advanced years. His reflexes allowed him to continue his service in Starfleet and in other governments even after the mandatory retirement laws. Master marksman/Firearms: Blaze is shown to be an excellent marksman as he's taken out full populations with a single rifle or pistol ( Though he prefers melee combat ) Master swordsman: Blaze has shown himself to be a master swordsman, cutting down multiple armed Enemies in mere seconds. He has explicitly stated his weapon of choice Is melee weapons. He's killed his own teachers in sword-fights, who were also master swordsman. In the present day, due to his many other abilities, Blaze's swordsman skills have increased to the point where he has been able to kill 50 armed Security officers in a matter of seconds, Beside his prowess at close range he was also shown to be able to kill a guard by drawing his sword and throwing it in one single motion. He also killed another guard Using the guard's own gun as a melee weapon. Master stick fighter: As a Combat/ Martial art's teacher at the Academy, Blaze is shown to be a master stick fighter, as he was seen sparring with Several Cadets in stick fighting, teaching Them Just about everything he knows about stick fighting. Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Blaze is shown to have very advanced unarmed and close-range fighting skills, and likewise able to effectively mentor Yon and Tilith As well as his adopted and biological children in his ways. He was able to spar with His Wife to a Stalemate in combat, although it can be implied that Blaze held back alot. He was also able to beat the elder members of his Family in combat, even though his father was the one who taught him. His fighting style mostly incorporates his own form of martial arts style while supplemented with other fighting forms in the mix. After Converted using an old device by his father, Blaze's combat skills have increased to the point where he has been able to easily beat just about anyone, Namely His Mother and Father at the same time. after he was Injured in battle, Blaze was not able to fight as he did before until he got a new body, despite the fact that he is more experienced in combat than His Apprentice's and Children, presumably either due to him relying on His Abilities for so long more than his actual skills or that Blaze had problems standing his ground due to the healing Process. High-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader: Blaze is very intelligent and a great tactician, he is able to create plans for combat, infiltration and destruction. He is extremely efficient, even at great disadvantage, or with few resources. Blaze with the help of his friends and family quickly formulated a plan to Rescue his adopted children on an Elachi Station filled with Elachi, and later managed to destroy The Entire Station by himself, using only improvised explosives and distraction. He proved an expert in fighting techniques, developing specific plans to attack his targets, using the environment to his advantage and distractions. He was able to use A Transporter for site to site transport into the depths of a station. After the Station's Explosion, Blaze went on a personal vendetta against Starfleet, he devised an extremely complex plan that would keep his enemies, like his father overwhelmed, as well as infiltrate within Starfleet, taking Earth from Starfleet Intelligence, and by the end create A new Starfleet that would be lead by his friend. Blaze is also a capable leader, he was able to form an organization known as Section 0, and lead it in secret for years. Abilities *Current Abilities: Precision eyesight , Ability Absorption, Age Shifting , Invisibility, Merging, Technopathy ( Taken; Regained ) *Lost/Taken Abilities: Enhanced Cell Regeneration ( Lost ), Shadow Manipulation ( Lost ), Metal Mimicry ( Lost ) *Acquired Abilities: Puppet Master, Energy Manipulation, Electrical Transportation, Magnetism , Adoptive muscle memory, Danger Sensing ,Clairsentience, Telepathy, Mental Manipulation, Persuasion, Gravity manipulation, Teleportation, Immortality, Omnipotence Embodiment, Omnifarious, 360 Degree Vision , Automation, Armor Physiology, Bio-Metal Physiology, Computer Physiology. Equipment *Customized Wrist bands: that form various Weapons of choice, Which are Dual Berzerker Blades, And even firearms *Particle Katana: A sword with a particle edged sharp side and a metal opposite was originally his brother's sword passed down to him and was damaged later destroyed in a fight *Guns: Blaze Is very efficient with using firearms but prefers Melee combat *Several Customized Amours: Blaze had been seen wearing custom made armours A 60 foot Mecha: In a fight with an Iconian Harold and later the borg queen Blaze used a custom built Mecha that stood 60 feet high it was later destroyed in the fight with the Borg Queen by his friend Steve Jacobs when the Queen took over the mecha Blaze was assumed dead several minutes after it's destruction. ;Weapons of choice *Swords *Daggers *Lirpas *Dual Pistols *Assault Rifles *Miniguns *Turrets *Mortars *Fists Achievements Assignments and commands * * * * * * * * Awards * (received 9 times) * (received twice) * (received once) * (received once) * (received once) * (received 50 times) * (received 10 times) * (received 73 times) * (received 110 times) * (received once) * (received twice) * (received 8 times) *Archer Ribbon for Conspicuous Bravery (received 30 times) * (received 8 times) *Drakon Cluster of Courage *Exceptional Performance of Duty Citation (received 150 times) *Federation Medal of Honor *Federation Medal of Valor (received 20 times) *Golden Nova Medal (received 40 times) *Grankite Order of Honor (received 3 times) *Ribbon for Meritorious Service (received 5 times) *Star of Arcturus (received once) *Starfleet Cross for Distinguished Service (received 4 times) *T'Relan Award for Excellence in Teaching (received 10 times) *Tristar Cluster (received 30 times) Appendices Appearances References Category:Individuals Category:Vulcans Category:Androids Category:Techno-organics